Witness
by FemaleSpock
Summary: 'Aarch doesn't even glance at the cupboard that houses Artegor. That's how scarily good he is at this.' For Gerkyhen. Pairings: Aarch/Artegor, Aarch/Adium.
1. Chapter 1: Angst Version

Witness 

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction. **

**Prompt from Gerkyhen: '**Somebody (anyone of your choice) cheating on Somebody else, and having to sneak them out of the apartment. Can be done in any genre you want :L' **Hope you like, Gerkyhen!**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The sound at the door is the death knell again. Aarch's whisper sends shivers down his spine as he sends him into the cupboard to hide.

He watches through the crack as Aarch lets Adium in; Aarch's face is so happy, so normal, he doesn't miss a single beat in his response to her question.

"Of course you can come in; you know I always have time for you."

They sit on the bed and begin to talk, well Adium talks and Aarch at least makes a pretence of listening.

Aarch doesn't even glance at the cupboard that houses Artegor. That's how scarily good he is at this.

Artegor shifts his position, slightly, which causes the door to creak. Perhaps it was purposeful; he's sick of hiding in the dark, part of him wants, just once, for Aarch to get caught.

To distract her from the faint sound, or as revenge on Artegor for making said sound, Aarch kisses Adium, with full knowledge that Artegor can see and hear everything.

It occurs to Artegor that Aarch could have turned Adium away, that he could have pretended that he wasn't in, could have done so many things.

But it seems he has to make Artegor see this. He has them both exactly where he wants them; Adium in the dark and Artegor knowing the painful truth.

Panic sets in as their breathing becomes heavier; how much of this was he going to have to see?

Eventually, Adium excuses herself to nip to the bathroom.

Aarch hastily opens the wardrobe door and gestures to Artegor to leave. Aarch is never consciously cruel, never accountably cruel.

Artegor leaves.

He hates himself for looking back.

**That's it for this part- when Gerkyhen gave me this prompt I could immediately see two options- the angsty route and the comedy route, I liked the idea of both, so I'm working on a comedy version as a second chapter. Hope you enjoyed; please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Comedy Version

Witness: The Comedy Version

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction. **

The sound of Adium's voice at the door (accompanied by some loud knocking) startled Aarch.

"Quick! Hide!" he hissed at Artegor who was just sitting there like a lemming.

"She'll have to find out sometime," Artegor replied, using his normal speaking voice (much to the annoyance of Aarch). "It's not like she has a say anymore."

"Ah, well…about that…" Aarch replied, pulling a painful 'cringing' face.

"You said you'd break up with her!" Artegor exclaimed, not caring that Adium could probably hear the sound of his voice.

"It's her birthday in a month," Aarch offered as an excuse.

"What the flux does that have to do with anything?"

There was the sound of more knocking from Adium.

"Just get in the closet!"

"I don't want to be in the closet!" Artegor whined, nevertheless doing as he was told.

Aarch opened the door, giving Adium a, 100-watt, smile that should have been a dead-giveaway that something fishy was going on.

"Is there someone in here with you?" she asked, looking around. "I could have sworn I heard voices, or am I crazy?"

"You're not crazy. It was my er…erm…my…my learn to speak Wambasian tape! I have to repeat the phrases after the speaker!"

"I didn't know you were learning to speak Wambasian, we must get you to demonstrate next time we go to Wambas," she replied, smiling.

Aarch groaned, internally, now he was going to have to add 'learn Wambasian' to his list of things to do. Great.

Aarch put aside the stress that came from having to lie to someone that you were dating, not to mention ignoring the fact that Artegor could see and hear everything, he started making out with Adium.

It was how things usually went after all; he wouldn't want her to get suspicious.

Thankfully for Aarch, Artegor's mutter of 'get a room' went unheard by Adium.

After a while, Adium broke away and sat herself down on Aarch's bed- it was only after she had done so that she realised that she was actually sitting something. She stood up again and pulled the offending item out from where she had previously been sat.

"Isn't this one of Artegor's shirts?" she asked, staring at it in puzzlement.

'_Damn!' _Aarch thought, struggling to come up with a suitable lie.

"Oh, yes, that- we're doing a closet swap!"

"Really? I mean, I've done them with my friends, but I wouldn't have thought guys would be that into them…" she said, in wonder. "I guess you have more layers than I might have thought."

Aarch nodded. "It's mostly for his benefit, he wears such dark colours all the time," he said, deciding it couldn't hurt to put on the Good Samaritan act on top of everything.

So now he had to start wearing Artegor's clothes as well as learning Wambasian. Brilliant.

Adium smiled. "You're so caring."

"I try," he said, moving in to kiss her again.

"Just a second, I need to go powder my nose," she said, trotting off the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, he opened the closet door to let Artegor out.

"Go!" he said, gesturing towards the window.

Artegor ignored the direction of Aarch's point and instead headed for the door.

"No, someone might see you leaving and figure it out- go out the window!"

"And you don't think me climbing out of the window will attract attention? The journalists will be all over it!"

"Just do it! She's coming back!"

Begrudgingly, Artegor climbed out of the window, lowering himself down the drain-pipe in order to get to the balcony below. He would then have to move from that balcony to the next one on the left in order to get to his own room- it was risky for even someone with Artegor's superior co-ordination.

"I'm back," Adium said, just as a loud 'bang' sound came from out of the window and groans quickly followed.

"What was that sound?"

Aarch was fairly sure that was the sound of Artegor falling to minor injury- not that he could tell her that.

"It's my cat! He jumps out the window sometimes when he's had enough of it in here."

'_That's totally the sound a cat makes," _he added, sarcastically, in his mind.

Where did his brain come up with these excuses?

"I know we're not allowed to have pets, but you should have told me that you had a cat!"

"Sorry, I just know how rule-abiding you are…" he offered, sheepishly.

"Some rules are made to be broken. You must let me pet him next time!"

Sometimes he wished she wouldn't buy his stories- that way he wouldn't have to get a cat on top of everything else he had to do to cover his tracks.

It made him question whether it was all worth it.

Meanwhile…

"Artegor, not to rude or anything, but what the flux are you doing lying on my balcony shirtless?" Norata exclaimed.

"Working on my tan?"

**That's it for this fic, I hope it was funny- I never know whether my humour fics are actually funny or not. Again, I hoped you liked it Gerkyhen. Please review!**


End file.
